


Mistakes

by Thoobn



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abortion, Child Murder, F/M, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoobn/pseuds/Thoobn
Summary: Agnès has been a horrible person.





	

It was winter in Norende when Agnès’s husband, Tiz, asked if she wanted a child. She felt nauseous. The former Pope fell to her knees and wept. She had to tell him, didn’t she? She had to tell Tiz Arrior that she had been a terrible person.

* * *

It was the night before they parted after Ouroboros’s defeat. Agnès asked Tiz to lay with her, and he accepted. She should have noticed then. She should have noticed how Tiz was reluctant to make love to her at first. She should have let him pull out in their gentle, yet passionate night. Yet she didn’t. She wanted his child so badly that she didn’t notice that there was something wrong with her lover.

* * *

Agnès had endured six months of awkward stares from her new acolytes. Of course she had. She was going to tell sweet Tiz how she felt. How she was going to leave her position as Vestal of Wind. How she was going to marry him. How she bore his child. Needless to say, when she and Edea found his unconscious body, she was horrified.

* * *

Now that Agnès didn’t have the excuse to marry the hero Tiz, she had to keep her awkward position as Wind Vestal until she gave birth to a boy. Now, when a Vestal has a child, the scriptures say that she would be excommunicated. Agnès was a special case, since she helped save the world, but it was still an uncomfortable subject to bring up. Especially when the boy reminded her of her mistake, and what she couldn’t have.

* * *

Agnès felt nothing as she slaughtered her child. She had steeled herself for the inevitable moment. She had cut communications with Edea, for surely she would have attempted to stop her. All the emotions came after the fact, when she saw the mangled product of her affair with her hero. She vomited on sacred ground. She didn’t care, after all, it wouldn’t be the first time she had disregarded the scriptures.

* * *

When she saw Tiz awake again, she froze for the tiniest fragment of a second. She had to push back the trauma. She couldn’t think of what could have been. She could barely find the strength to speak. She had made yet another mistake.

* * *

They were wed. She had successfully repressed her emotions and memories. She was happy…

“Hey, Agnès, do you want to have a child?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
